The Shoe Dropped
by quiveringbunny
Summary: A single chapter. Felicity upgrades the comms and, well, naughty things ensue. Who said tech wasn't sexy?


Felicity didn't even try to get into the details. After all, Oliver Queen was never interested in how their tech worked – just that it was reliable. He also understood that Felicity Smoak knew how to make wireless technologies bend to her will the way he knew precisely when to release an arrow to hit a moving target while at a full sprint. It was pointless to even ask about it. So, when his IT Girl giddily presented him with new Comms that night, breathlessly proclaiming "Here!" he accepted the new earwig without question.

Getting the proper fit for the new device wasn't so easy. Felicity tried to help Oliver get it placed properly.

"This is hard. It seems like you are bigger than I thought. Your head I mean," she babbled. "Can you just push it in?" she asked sincerely before realizing her tone. She tried to shake off the moment, then skulked away and hoped that he wouldn't think too much about what she was saying.

Oliver was having trouble thinking, actually. She looked devastating today. Her blue eyes just plowed right into his soul sometimes. She was wearing a gray blouse and a black short skirt. And the red shoes. God, those damn shoes. She had to know how they made her legs look. The deep color against her pale skin completely distracted him. And now she was babbling. Hard. Big. Push.

Oliver may have rushed to get out of there. Away from her eyes, mouth and legs that did so much to him. "Nice shoes," he mumbled before heading up the stairs, bow in hand.

Team Arrow had not detected any major criminal operations taking place in Starling City lately. After putting down a number of serious criminal enterprises, things had become fairly quiet. It seemed that occasional appearances around town by the Arrow were enough to discourage any new villains from setting up shop, even in the Glades. Therefore, tonight's exercise was a low-key affair. Oliver would make a few rounds to get some visibility and take the pulse of the neighborhoods with just Diggle for backup. Roy had the night off and was likely to be spending it with Thea.

Later.

One shoe hung lazily from Felicity's toe while the other had already been discarded casually underneath the table. She sat back in her chair and viewed the monitors, looking for anything that looked interesting. It turned out this had been a good night to try out the new wireless. No one's life was on the line.

"Is there anything going on, Felicity? Anywhere?" The Arrow sounded bored. He crouched at the corner of the Palmer Technologies roof, a good vantage point for observing his city. Lights twinkled all over town, but nothing looked amiss.

"There was a car theft on Marino twenty minutes ago, but the perp drove into a convenience store. Oops. Starling Police are cleaning up that mess. Right now, everything is quiet. Except for a disturbance at the Diggle household."

"What?" Oliver's voice tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"Relax," Felicity said in a soothing voice. "A certain little girl seems to have colic. Lyla needs a break." She smiled to herself.

"Sorry, Man," he heard Digg say with an apologetic tone. "Facing off against a team of mercenaries would actually be easier than listening to my little girl coughing. Wanna switch places?"

"That's okay," the Arrow chuckled. "You better go deal with that imminent threat. I'll be okay to finish up."

"Yeah, John. You should go. There are just a couple of stops left and I can do him without you. I mean, I'm inside his, oh frack. Three, two, one."

"I understand," Digg interrupted, in a soothing tone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm out."

With an audible click, Diggle was off the line. This left Felicity and Oliver in awkward, near-silence, except for occasional audible breathing.

"So, how is the clarity?" Oliver asked.

"Growly, but clear." Just like I like it, she thought to herself. "There's a little signal amplifier in your hood now, only accessible by us. In addition to helping me hear you better, I can track your whereabouts more precisely if you go quiet."

"Quiet? Like if I'm rendered incapable of speech?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "In case you are incapacitated. Or you are having one of your broody, cryptic Arrowy moments." The shoe fell off Felicity's foot and dropped with a clatter on the floor.

Oliver sighed, audibly. He didn't think he was broody. Much.

"Like just then," she volunteered. "I heard that. Very clearly."

"Are you listening to me breathe?" his tone was a little incredulous.

"Kind of." She closed her eyes and swung back and forth in her chair, waiting for his response. Oliver moved into the darkest part of the roof, shadowed by a high wall.

"Felicity." His rasp affected her every time and Felicity's breath went a little shallow hearing him use it to say her name. She imagined that's what it would sound like if he was right there, pressed against her ear. On the other end, Oliver could hear the sound of her too. Her tension and excitement were perceptible against the silence of the evening. It was an intimate exchange of air and expectation.

"There's also a new capability," she suddenly piped up. "It allows you to communicate with me off the Team link."

"Why would we need that?"

"For those times when you decide to be reckless and don't want the rest of the team following you into danger."

"Reckless?" his voice hung in the air.

"Reckless. I meant heroic." Oliver heard his words and processed them, closing his eyes.

"Or maybe," Felicity's voice took on a soft, vulnerable tone," those times when you want to talk to just me. Tell me what you feel like. What you are feeling, I mean. Or what you need. Uh, I mean strategy too. Tell me what you want me to do for you. Without the others being involved."

Oliver blinked, hoping she would stop soon. Finally, he heard the sound of her internal breaks skidding.

"Because I'm here. Listening to everything. That's all."

Oliver went all broody and quiet. She wondered for a while if she had annoyed him with her rambling again. "Oliver?"

"You look nice today."

Her eyes widened and she smiled as though the compliment had been made in person. Meanwhile, the Arrow winced. Did he really just say that?

"Thank you."

Awkward silence fell upon them for several minutes.

"I'm not sure," he began, "not sure how I feel about private Comms. It will probably be too distracting."

"How so?" Silence struck again as she waited for a response.

Felicity got up and tried to fill the audio void with little chores. Picking up a bottle of cleaner and a rag, she wiped the dust off her babies. It wasn't like they had a cleaning lady, so everyone helped out during down time.

The quiet was getting to her. Finally, she muttered, "okay then, no private Comms." Then she moved on to wipe down the workout equipment. She stopped and played with smaller free weights for a few minutes. Picking up a heavier one, she gasped and grunted, trying to lift it as she'd done the others. Oh. Too much. She put it down and headed back to her station.

"Where are you?" she asked out loud, quite sure he was no longer listening. She leaned forward on the table, studying the map displayed on her largest screen.

"Right here." Oliver's voice was deep and the darkness of his tone surprised her, particularly because it was in her ear. But it wasn't delivered by technology. It was carried by incredible warm puffs of air against her lobes. Damn, he was ninja quiet sometimes.

Then, his hands were following his words, slipping over her hips and sliding forward across her abdomen. She gasped as she felt his simmering, shirtless flesh press against her back.

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped. He responded by pressing his lips to the side of her neck. She heard and felt him murmuring words against her.

"Do you want me to stop? I need you to say it. Otherwise, I'm just going to—"

Waves of heat radiated from Felicity's thighs as she steadied herself against the table with one hand. With her other hand, she reached up to stroke his neck, pulling him closer and effectively conveying the opposite of stop.

"Hearing you in my ear like you were earlier. It's very intimate. And very distracting."

She felt a moment of disappointment as he pulled away from her, but realized then she was being turned. Her eyes opened and he drew her in for a kiss that started on her lips, but connected directly with her core. This exchange wasn't like the first time she had felt him warm against her mouth in the hospital. This time it was primal and he wasn't holding back. She was overwhelmed that the passion she knew Oliver Queen capable of…the intensity that he used to master the bow and vanquish an enemy was currently directed at her alone. It made her lightheaded and she was grateful he was basically holding her up.

As Oliver explored Felicity with his tongue, his hands desperately roamed her soft curves. Her brain wasn't processing much. Once she felt Oliver's hardness pressing against her hip while his hand slid up her thigh, she could no longer form actual sentences in her brain. She pulled away from his neck and leaned back against the table to look at him. His exquisite features seemed even finer tonight.

"I don't know if I can tell you how much you mean to me." He reached out and ran his finger across her delectable lips. She nodded. "For so long now…I can't think when I'm close to you, but I don't want to stop being close to you. I want to do things with you. I want to do things to you. I want…"

"Oliver, you're kind of babbling," Felicity said quietly and he smiled.

Emboldened by current events, Felicity moved to unbutton her blouse, only to find that her hands were trembling too much to manage the button holes. She looked up at Oliver, alarmed that she was going to ruin his seduction by being unable to perform the simplest task of disrobing. Oliver pursed his lips to squelch a grin and gingerly approached her silky top. He kept his eyes trained on her face as he mastered the unfastening of each button. When he had completed his task, he tugged the material away from her shoulders to reveal pale skin and a delicate lace bra. Oliver approved of what he saw by drawing in sharp breath and shaking his head. His piercing blue eyes stole all of the air from her lungs and she gasped.

"Oliver," was all she managed to say as he ran his fingers from her neck down to her breasts. "Oliver" was all she could whimper when he slipped her bra strap down and touched her breast with eager fingers. "Oliver," was all she could moan when slid one hand up her thigh. Each time she said his name it felt like a tonic that healed him. He wanted nothing more than to hear her say his name all night.

He watched her look down to see everything he was doing to her. Observing was turning her on even more. It didn't take long for her hand to find its way to his straining crotch. Palming Oliver through his leather pants elicited a groan from him while a lustful look took hold on her face. She removed her bra and tossed it brazenly across the room. Oliver chuckled and returned to his important work.

Oliver's nimble fingers found her silken panties and he enjoyed the sensation until he couldn't hold back anymore. He slipped his hand inside and slid his forefinger against her slit. Felicity's mouth dropped open and her legs began to part.

"Fuck. You're so wet for me already," he gasped.

"Mmm, since you complimented my shoes."

"Is that all it takes?" he panted, pushing one finger inside her. She reacted with a moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his collarbone. Felicity moved to push her underwear down her legs so that he could move more freely against her.

"Sometimes less if you've been working out," she whimpered. Her hips were involuntarily pressing against his hand, seeking more from him.

"Good to know," Oliver panted. He leaned in to capture her lips, thrusting his tongue inside and massaging hers until she moaned. Then he slipped another finger inside her and felt her urgency growing. She felt a need to grind against him in the worst way. The hand on her breast moved down to grope her benevolent ass. She stroked his bicep and felt the muscles tighten as she pressed against them.

They disengaged from the kiss so they could breathe, but Oliver's hand never stopped his ministrations. Felicity threw her head back, overwhelmed with the intensity of what she was feeling and who was making her feel it. He had only just slipped his third finger in when Felicity let out a throaty scream that sounded just like his name and shook against him. Her mouth dropped open and she rocked slowly where she stood, enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm. Oliver pulled her close and steadied her. Her hair brushed against his arms and he sighed in appreciation.

"Fe-li-city. Are you alright?"

"Dammit, Oliver. You're great at everything?"

"Great?" he smiled against her cheek. "I just try really hard."

Then he felt hands unzipping his pants, quite expertly. "Speaking of really hard. Pants bad," she exhaled. Felicity reached for her purse and a condom tucked inside. Oliver slipped out of his green leather within seconds. Felicity admired the view with lust in her eyes. He felt objectified for a moment and decided he liked it.

Felicity backed up to sit on the table and opened her thighs to welcome him closer. She gently enclosed his sensitive and solid sex in her hand and brought him toward her entrance. Oliver made a guttural noise that Felicity had never heard before, but hoped to elicit again. She installed the condom, reveling in the intimacy it afforded her.

Watching her come in his fingers had left Oliver's brain a mix of static and invective. And now she wanted him inside her. Sweet, lovely Felicity. He was still getting his head around seeing his girl this way. The reality of her was so much better than his fantasies. He slid his cock against her several times before pressing against her opening. Oliver entered her slowly, never diverting his eyes from hers.

"Okay?" he asked. Felicity inhaled deeply and nodded. "Good. I don't want to hurt you. God you look so beautiful."

"Oliver," she whimpered again. Then Oliver began to move, first slowly, and then he snagged her knees and pulled her closer. This enabled him to get a better angle while also getting deeper. His thrusts became more confident and soon each stroke surpassed the last. The sounds of flesh and breathing filled the lair.

Their mouths met in a full complement of kisses. Felicity felt her excitement building again, but was acutely aware of Oliver's. She slid one hand around his neck while the other dug into his muscular ass.

"Incredible. Feels so good. So hot. Being inside you. Love you so much." Oliver didn't usually talk during sex, but he wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted to connect with her on every level right now and he knew he was close. His strokes became more intense. "So tight. Amazing."

"I love you, Oliver." She whimpered as he slammed against her. "Come for me."

"Love you," he whispered over and over, like a mantra. He put his hands on her jaw and stared into her eyes until pressure was pushed him to the edge.

"Felicity!" his voice demanded her attention. She locked onto his eyes as he managed to pound in his last strokes. He counted them out with an evil grin, "Three. Two. One."

xx

**Thanks very much for reading. I truly appreciate any comments you might want to share. I am also on Tumblr now…QuiveringBunny.**


End file.
